memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kwoosh..x
hello :)i dont understand fanon sites very much and im intreged on how it works, so can anyone tell me how it works? Kwoosh..x 14:40, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Captain Redding 16:28, 29 October 2008 (UTC) To answer your question, fanon sites are places where you can make up your own stories, character, starships etc. This fanon site is to do with Star Trek.Captain Redding 16:28, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Well it depends, I am going to write a letter to CBS Paramount to see if I may post my fanon story online. I just thought that it could be polite. Rift Fleet 16:08, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Permission No I don't believe you do need permission, as other wikis such as Star Wars Fanon is up and running without fuss. However if Paramount does ask us to remove the contents of this wiki, we would do it immediately. But until then you can just create your own ideas.Captain Redding 16:38, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Here's a Hint The pictures you have on the NX-01's page should be moved to the NX Class page. The reason being is because the pictures I see show an NX Class vessel with "Red" nacceles and not "Blue" meaning that it is not the Enterprise. Please move those four pictures to the NX Class page. Rift Fleet 15:42, 31 October 2008 (UTC) : as i have explained before, those pictures are of the 25th century refit of the Enterprise so the pictures are staying put. Kwoosh..x 15:47, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Foot? You mean "put" don't you? Also it may be the Enterprise but you did put a new name under it so technally it would be a new ship. But you could add some NX Class pictures to the NX CLass page to brighten it up a little. Also can you get pictures of ALL the NX Vessels you get in ST: Legacy? I would like to get the bow of each ship in focus so that it shows the name and Regsitry. Plus how did you get the Red nacceled NX ship? Mod? Rift Fleet 15:52, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :yh it was a mod, and you can only get the Enterprise and Columbia, and i have no idea how to make new logos, i also have the ISS enterprise, Columbia and Avenger :) il see what i can get when im on my computer next (im using my laptop atm).Kwoosh..x 15:58, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Tidy this page up? Well any way the Gamini (NX-08) page has been deleted, but i did put a notice as to why it has the USS prefix in front of its name. Also the pictures I am looking for are the same one that you took with the Currie, ya know with the bow shot showing the name and registry. Also in ST: Legacy see if you can find a NX ship in it with NX-08 as a resgistry, I heard that the skirmish ship changes every time you play it under the same class. Like I heard that sometimes you will play the Enterprise while other times you might play the columbia or another ship. Rift Fleet 18:49, 5 November 2008 (UTC) replying Really? I can't say anything about the NX class in ST: Legacy because I can't play it. No computer of mine can play it. So just keep me updated on what you plan on doing with the pictures. Also is the Avenger Terran or Pre-Federation in the game? Rift Fleet 16:25, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Hmm did you download the Ultimate Universe mod? If you did which version? Also I suppose you might find out what ships are in each mod by going to their websites. Hmm i'll try that sometime. In the mean time see what you can add to the NX class article and see if I made seance of the Gemini on the bottom of the page. Might wanna look into the USS Dyson (NCC-1806) also I need to see if she has a sister ship, or a ship with the same registry, besides the USS Vega. Rift Fleet 18:00, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Yo did you look at the Dyson's page yet? Also how are you coming along with the NX pictures? I thought that this site may need Terran ship pictures. My favorite baddies in star trek!. Rift Fleet 17:03, 7 November 2008 (UTC) May not like it but it is what I have learned. Sorry, if you find something more about this rule then please discuss it on my user page. Oh yea if you wish to reply please use my talk page. Rift Fleet 17:56, 7 November 2008 (UTC) I place the rules down so people like me can better understand the Fair Use policy with out getting in a panic. Also what about the above things I asked you about? ^ Rift Fleet 18:33, 7 November 2008 (UTC) I already looked and replied on it. Also what names did you have so far? This is what I have: Evil FHM Gemini (NX-08) Terran ISS Gemini (NX-08) The dreaded ISS Avenger (NX-09) Mysterious NX-10. This is a Terran ship so keep this in mind. Rift Fleet 18:57, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Hello? i hope you can sometime read this because I was wondering on how your project is coming along. With the NX ships of course, also did you look at the USS Dyson (NCC-1806) more lately? Rift Fleet 17:03, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Same as above, also I have updated my story, ships, etc. so take a look at my user page if you have time. Also how is the NX class ships doing? Have you made your own yet? Also you might want to look at the NX class article because it has been updated and I kind of miss having you around here because no one here seems to talk right away. It gets a little lonely. Rift Fleet 17:29, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Oh yea did you take a look at the other articles for the ship class'? Reply on my talk page if you want, while your there take a look at my updated user page. I have turned it into my story's database. Rift Fleet 18:19, 21 November 2008 (UTC) I know that it has been a while since you visited this site so I was just wondering how your project, the nx class pictures, etc, were coming along. Also to keep you updated take a look at my user page and visit the articles that I made, believe me I made it easy to navigate which ones I made. Rift Fleet 18:12, 12 December 2008 (UTC) He he I have up dated alot since the last time we chatted with each other so when you have time take a look at them and post a reply on my talk page. Rift Fleet 17:09, 6 January 2009 (UTC)